


Later

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, Drugs, Fanfiction, M/M, Military Fetish, Orgasm Denial, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi there Colonel, want some?" Rodney held out a thick joint, gazing up at John from under his lashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> A kink_bingo 2010 February Mini-Challenge postage-stamp: drugs/alcohol + uniforms/ military fetish + crossdressing (outerwear) + orgasm denial/control

~~~o0o~~~

The smell assaulted John the moment he palmed open the door to his room and stepped inside, thinking _on_ at the lights.

_Shit! locklocklock_ he thought at the door. It thudded shut.

Rodney was sprawled across his bed wearing a silk dressing gown patterned with cranes. Underneath it John could see glimpses of a lace-edged, blue satin dress. Through his bemusement he was briefly aware of the errant thought that the dress matched Rodney’s eyes.

“Hi there Colonel, want some?” Rodney held out a thick joint, gazing up at John from under his lashes. A touch of grey-blue eye shadow made them seem larger, and his lips were slick with gloss. John’s groin throbbed with a buzz of arousal.

Aromatic smoke hazed the air, the thick resinous smell catching at the back of John’s throat and making his nostrils flare.

“What brought this on tonight, Rodney? And where’d you get it from? Nice outfit, by the way.”

Rodney smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Thanks, thought you’d like it. Got the dope from Kavanagh, and I’m here because I figured you could use some R&amp;R after dinner with Caldwell and the SGC cretins.”

“Risky though - what if anyone but me had walked in?”

“Oh please, that lock was tight as Fort Knox for anyone but you. And the air filtration unit will clear the fumes in an hour or two.”

_“Kavanagh?”_ asked John, belatedly realising what Rodney had said. “Kavanagh’s the local dealer now?” Huh - presumably he’d brought it from Earth on one of his Daedalus runs. There was always some weed about in Atlantis but he turned a blind eye as long as it wasn’t affecting anyone’s performance. Besides, he couldn’t be too much of a hypocrite – he’d had the occasional smoke, himself.

“Yeah, he’s one source, plus there’s a hydroponic set-up in a disused lab somewhere. Kavanagh’s an old head from way back, not that it’s improved his personality at all.”

“Jesus.” John slumped down onto the couch. Christ knew what else the scientists got up to -- better living through chemistry was probably just the tip of the iceberg.

“Well, Colonel?” Rodney waved the joint at him again.

John bit his lip and fought a brief, losing battle. He didn’t often indulge but the shields were up, the long-range scanners were silent, and Rodney was right, it had been a long and tedious dinner designed to push all of John’s fuck-you adolescent buttons. He stood up and came over to the bed, leaning down to take the joint.

Instead of giving it to him, Rodney beckoned him closer, deftly reversing it and holding it to his lips. John was forced to kneel on the edge of the bed, crouched over him, one hand braced on the bed and the other enclosing Rodney’s, steadying the damp twist of paper against his mouth. Damp from Rodney’s mouth, from Rodney’s tongue.

He closed his eyes, willing himself not to cough as the smoke burned a harsh path down his throat. They sometimes had to smoke ceremonial pipes on trade missions, but his mucous membranes weren’t used to it.

When he opened his watering eyes he saw Rodney gazing at him intently. Rodney let him take the joint and suck in another toke. He fingered John’s lapel, stroking the blue serge with the tips of his fingers.

“I hoped you’d be in the dress blues,” Rodney whispered. “I was lying here thinking about you all prettied up. You look good, Colonel.”

Heat flushed the back of John’s neck above the collar of his formal shirt. He disliked the uniform, had looked forward to getting out of it. But if Rodney…well. He resigned himself to leaving it on a while longer. “You and your military kink,” John sighed. “Just promise me that you’ll take it off me later.”

Rodney smirked. “Oh, you can count on that.”

The dope was making him feel lightheaded. He swallowed, and man, was his throat dry. One more drag on the joint then he relinquished it. He’d kill for a cold beer, but there was only warm Athosian ale, and it was too far away; he couldn’t be bothered getting it out of the foot locker.

Rodney sucked in the last of the roach then stretched sideways to stub it out on the base of the bedside lamp. He turned back and took John by the tie, deft fingers undoing the knot and the top buttons of John’s shirt. Taking both ends of the tie in his hands he pulled on them to draw John down.

John felt a sense of dreamy inevitability. Nothing made sense in Pegasus, with life-sucking aliens that looked like deranged Vikings, portals into alternate universes and machines that could stick their hands into your head and fuck with your brain. The weed distanced him from how impossible it all was, helped him not care so much about the bad times, the people they’d lost, the terrifying joke that he was Military Commander of Atlantis. He figured Rodney smoked when the memories of Grodin and Gall and the others overwhelmed him; this wasn’t the first time they’d wound up in bed together, seeking comfort.

It _was_ the first time Rodney had worn a lacy satin dress for him, but he’d been half-expecting it, ever since last month when he’d confessed the fantasy while they were locked in a small, evil-smelling cell off-world.

John ran his free hand across Rodney’s chest, wondering who had loaned him the clothes, enjoying the transition from soft chest hair to sleek silk and brushing across the nub of a hidden nipple before sliding his hand down the slick fabric to curve his fingers around Rodney’s thigh.

Rodney made a noise in the back of his throat and pulled on the tie, but John’s arm had gone numb and his balance was off. He collapsed down onto the bed, snuggling into Rodney’s warm solidity.

“Oh for--” Rodney pulled him in and wrapped him up, tucking John’s head in underneath his chin and stroking his hair. John pushed into his hand and sighed happily, his arm curled around Rodney’s waist, fingers drawing circles on the strong, silk-clad back.

“Y’feel good Rodney,” he whispered into the crease of neck and shoulder. “You’re a slinky puppy.”

“A _what?_ I may be slinky, yes, but I am most certainly not some damn dog, thanks very much. A cat, possibly, I could be a cat. Far superior animals to dogs.”

“Slinky puppy” insisted John against Rodney’s skin just to make him huff again and because he liked the sound of the words.

“Yes, yes, I’m slinky and you’re stoned out of your tiny mind.”

“You’re stoned too, Rodney,” said John, pouting a little because he so was. Rodney was never this laid-back and loose unless he was stoned, or unless they’d just had sex, the two lapses in judgement tending to coincide.

“Ah, but my mind isn’t tiny so I’m still very much in control of my faculties.”

John smirked into Rodney’s chest and licked him a little. He tasted good, sweaty with a bitter edge from the smoke. He could take Rodney any time, but that wasn’t what either of them wanted tonight. He shut his eyes and let Rodney have control.

John felt Rodney’s hand slither down between them and close around his cock, half-hard inside his dress pants. It felt good, but muted by several layers of fabric. Rodney ran his fingers down John’s length, tracing the contours of the thickening shaft through serge and the cotton of his boxers.

His voice was just above a whisper. “I’m gonna touch you ’til you can’t stand it any more, Colonel, just like this, through your fancy pants. Mustn’t mess up your best pants Colonel, so you’re going to have to control yourself.”

John moaned into Rodney’s neck, arching up into his teasing fingers and trying to rub off against his thigh. Rodney pinned him with a leg across his hip, withholding any real friction, and reached down into the well between their bodies to continue those tantalising caresses.

It seemed like forever with the time dilation field of the dope, but who could tell? John’s groin was thrumming, heat radiating out from each insistent touch and lapping up his spine, loosening the long, taut muscles in his thighs. He let himself fall into it, safe in Rodney’s arms, hips moving involuntarily under the endless, tormenting stroking.

He didn’t want to come in his best dress pants, not in a galaxy innocent of dry-cleaning franchises. But mostly, he wanted to stay in Rodney’s arms, wanted Rodney to keep on touching him. He wanted to please Rodney, even if he never came. This was enough, to be held and loved, Rodney’s fingers kneading the back of his neck and twining in his hair while his other hand traced John’s swollen, sensitive cock, ripples of pleasure fanning out to curl his toes, to make him whimper and writhe.

“Please, Rodney, please…” A slurred whisper against warm skin. _Please let me, please touch me, please don’t stop, please can I..._

Rodney’s voice was almost as slurred as his own. “No, John, not yet.”

Later, John thought dreamily, Rodney would strip off the uniform and roll him on his face, loose and ready. Later, he would rub the satin and silk of the dress he was wearing against John’s ass and thighs, splaying his legs wide apart and pinning him to the mattress until he was sobbing and sweating.

John made a happy noise deep in his throat, pushing further into Rodney’s embrace. Later. For now it was enough to let Rodney take care of him, held in the mindless cradle of the drug, the circle of Rodney’s arms, the bone-melting pleasure of his hands.

Which had stopped moving.

“Rodney?” John asked. A soft snore answered him. Right: much later then.

With a sigh, John thought _off_ at the lights, and followed him down into sleep.

~~~o0o~~~


End file.
